


【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.

by Jacinthe000



Series: 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine. [1]
Category: RPS, 屌丝日记, 我的真朋友
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe000/pseuds/Jacinthe000





	1. 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.（一）

1\. 

公司为了下一个季度的主题，特地花了高价请了一个业内超超超一流设计师。这个设计师啊，不随便接活，所有的邀约都要排队，如果没有眼缘的，邀约一过去就会被拒绝。运气好的就会进入排队名单，等哪一天设计师觉得自己想接了，才会让助理通知排队的公司。

这么大脾气的设计师，本应该引起业内强烈反感，但是人家实力过硬，每次半年不出山，一出山，他的设计一定会引起业内轰动，获奖无数，销量也是杠杠滴好。

所以排队的公司被一次次拒绝又一次次坚持不懈地邀约。

这份邀约其实递出去快两年了，大概4个月前张扬就得到通知，下一家合作公司正是他们，但是要等设计师休假休完才能开始新的项目。张扬问了大概什么时候休假完，助理只是说，一般来说是半年。

所以当张扬接到助理的通知的时候，算了下时间，觉得自己转了大运，才4个月这位大神就休完了假期！张扬赶紧张罗了设计组的人，让他们停下手头上一切工作，要搞一个盛大的迎接party。

尤东东这时候才来公司两天，很多事情都还没上手，就匆匆被叫去开会，还迟到了，后续只听到张扬的对新设计师洋洋洒洒的吹嘘和接下来party准备的交代。散了会，尤东东还是一脸懵逼，抓住了一个同事就问：“我刚刚迟到了，有部分没听明白，你能跟我说一下张总都说了啥么？”“井然知道么？”同事开口就问。尤东东刚刚入行没多久，但是也听说过这号怪癖人物，“知道知道。”“张总高价请到了井然做我们公司下一季男装的设计师！张总太牛逼了……”

在同事喋喋不休的口水中尤东东终于搞清楚了情况。虽然对公司来说是件大事，但对他来说其实也没啥，不过这种级别的设计师，能共事一段时间也是极难得的机会，然后他转头又一想，我来这边是为了追回女神的啊！各种乱七八糟的念头就在他脑子里打架，和大伙手忙脚乱地布置公司准备排队，等候“井然”这个顶级设计师的光临。

准备了两天，Party终于开始了。公司男男女女都着装整齐等候井大设计师的大驾光临，而尤东东，因为没有任何人提醒，穿着他平时非常舒适的衣服就直接来了，party开始前，就被众人嘲笑了个干净。张扬看不下去，带他去服装间找了套正式的西装给他换上，不过由于尤东东那身上实在没有几两肉，西装给他穿也大了一号，像偷了家长衣服穿的小朋友。张扬寻思着给他换一件，不过却被尤东东拒绝了。“没事没事，不打紧，Party要开始了，就这样。”

2\. 

井然是自己开车来的，百来万的大奔。井然不喜欢随行有人跟着，所谓的助理平时也就是电话联系一下事务。

热热闹闹的欢迎Party开始了，但是井然其实很讨厌这种场合，他不喜欢人多的地方，太吵了，嘈杂，喧嚣，与毫无用处的交际。冗长无用的介绍，令人反感的寒暄，想上来搭上关系的男男女女，碰上井然的冰块脸与生人勿进的低气压，最终都渐渐知难而退。

尤东东则是个没心没肺地和捧着香槟，四处晃悠，开心地和这个人干杯，与那个人说笑，转来转去吃了不少点心。当然尤东东也瞻仰了大神设计师一眼，只觉得这个人气场非常的强大，冷冰冰的感觉。但是生的实在是好看，头发稍长，后面扎着个小辫子，非常短，虽然很远，但是气质超然于众人，和边上的人完全不是一个档次，犹如神仙下凡。不过再好看也和尤东东没什么关系，女神才是他来这的动力，然后他殷勤地拿了两杯香槟去找女神去了。结局是女神并没有理他，不过尤东东并没有特别失望，他做好了持久战的计划，一步步地追回女神。

中场休息，尤东东去了趟厕所。然后洗手的时候进来了一个平时不太对付的同事，虽然尤东东才来公司没一周，但是却成了所有人议论的话题。其中大部分的话题，是围绕着尤东东应该是个小受。而这位同事，赶巧的是个弯的，对尤东东也抱着一些龌龊的想法。两个人刚刚好撞上了，扑通一声双双坐在了地上。这位同事明显喝多了，尤东东把他扶起来之后，这位同事就开始了死缠烂打吃豆腐撒酒疯状态，尤东东挣扎了半天，“你放手放手放手，干嘛呢干嘛呢……”“东东，东东，你跟了我好不好……”“你个死变态！”两个人扭打在一起，但是尤东东始终没有挣脱开这位不直的同事的搂搂抱抱。

这个时候井然从某个卫生间里出来了，出手把这两个纠缠在一起的男士分开了。那位同事还想纠缠来着，井然直接拉住尤东东的胳膊就往外走，可算是脱离了这位同事的魔爪。

“井，井然！“尤东东这个时候才反应过来，刚刚英雄救”美“的人是这个业内顶级的井设计师，“刚刚谢了，不然我不知要被那货纠缠到啥时候。”

“没事。”井然的语气没有丝毫起伏。

“那个，我叫尤东东，是设计部的，接下来一阵子可能就是共事的伙伴啦！”尤东东开始介绍起自己。这个时候张扬走了过来，想拉井然去喝杯酒。

“东东，你也在啊。“张扬和尤东东打了个招呼，刚准备和井然说话，就被抢先了。

“张总，我和东东有点事，今天就先这样吧。“张扬还没开口，井然就不管不顾尤东东一脸”我是谁我在哪我在干什么“的表情，直接拉走了尤东东。

3\. 

“上车。“

尤东东脑子没反应过来，迷迷糊糊就上了井然的车。

“我不太喜欢这种场合，所以拿你当幌子。“井然的语气还是没有起伏，”你家住哪，我送你回去吧。“

尤东东又迷迷糊糊地报了自家地址，井然开了导航，启动了车。

离尤东东家还有几百米的时候，井然突然踩了刹车。尤东东有点不值所措：“井然，井然，你没事吧？“他解开安全带，往驾驶座探了过去。井然把头埋在方向盘上，手指头在不住的颤栗。尤东东拍了拍井然的肩，叫了他几声，井然并没有搭理他。尤东东又缩回了副驾驶，心里莫名其妙，但又不好意思现在偷溜，只能等井然恢复过来。他盯着井然不知道盯了多久，突然觉得井然从原来的手抖变成了整个人在抖。这次他顾不得啥礼貌不礼貌，直接用手把握住井然的双肩，把井然的头转向自己。

井然在哭，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒止不住地流，却又无声无息，似乎想拼命克制住却徒劳无功。

尤东东突然开始手忙脚乱了，呀呀呀，这人怎么就哭了！我该怎么办！！！（虽然哭起来也好好看）

“你你你，别哭啊。”其实只是个萍水相逢，尤东东真不知道该怎么去安慰眼前这位已经位列仙班功成名就的设计师大爷，“你看啊，这个世界这么美好，你呢这么有才，年纪轻轻的就是超级设计师了，有啥好哭的啊！”尤东东突然想起不知道在哪里看到，“如果有个人说他惨，你只要表现的比他更惨，人家就会好过很多”这条歪理，便死马当活马医地开始叠叠不休起了自己的糗事，“我比你倒霉多了，要事业没事业，要钱没钱，女朋友还刚刚把我踹了，一夜之间被所有人当成gay……”

“闭嘴。”井然努力地控制住了自己的情绪，却只吐出来这两个字。

尤东东立刻捂住自己的嘴，安静了下来。他看了看井然的手机，又看了眼井然，突然灵光一闪，然后伸手拿过了手机，打开。井然手机没密码，可以直接解锁，也省的尤东东再问井然密码。他打开地图，想看看系统是不是智能地记录下井然的地址，运气不错，软件自动标记了一个地址为“家“。他开了导航，然后下车开了驾驶座的门，示意井然做到副驾去。

“我送你回去把，我看你这个状态，应该也开不了车了，我刚刚点的地址是你家吧？”

4.

磕磕绊绊尤东东终于把井然拽进了房内，把他安在了沙发上。井然还是整个人木木的状态，双眼无神没有情绪，哭是没在哭了，但是整个人的状态还是让尤东东很担心。尤东东想回家，但心底善良的小人好像在告诉他，不能把井然一个人留在这，不然会出事的。尤东东内心挣扎了好一会，好吧，留下来看着这位设计师一晚吧。他时不时看看井然，然后又忍不住打量了一下井然的房子。

和自己那租来的小蜗居相比，井然这个是无敌豪华大别墅！室内的装修是极简风格，但是设计感极强。井然还是愣在那里，放空状态。尤东东实在无聊只好参观起了井然的大house。房内有好多他没见过的高科技，他也不敢乱动，生怕自己一不小心弄坏了。那么点工资万一弄坏啥可是真赔不起。突然他记起来啥，对了，井然是不是“有病”，不是那个有病，是那个需要吃药的病。然后他问井然：“你是不是家里有药啊？额，不是那个药，是那个……“他硬是没想出该怎么表达，”算了，我自己找。“

尤东东开始翻箱倒柜，折腾了许久，从厨房柜子下翻出了一个药箱，毫不犹豫地打开了。

“盐酸舍曲林。“他倒腾出了几盒药，看着药盒读出了药品的名字，然后拆开看了眼说明书，说明书老长了，” 盐酸舍曲林片（左洛复）为白色薄膜衣片，片芯也为白色，精神抗抑郁药。盐酸舍曲林用于治疗抑郁症的相关症状，包括伴随焦虑、有或无躁狂史的抑郁症……抑郁症，敢情是抑郁症啊！“说罢他开始打开手机百度起抑郁症的情况。

“抑郁症又称抑郁障碍，以显著而持久的心境低落为主要临床特征，是心境障碍的主要类型。临床可见心境低落与其处境不相称，情绪的消沉可以从闷闷不乐到悲痛欲绝，自卑抑郁，甚至悲观厌世，可有自杀企图或行为；甚至发生木僵；部分病例有明显的焦虑和运动性激越；严重者可出现幻觉、妄想等精神病性症状。每次发作持续至少2周以上、长者甚或数年，多数病例有反复发作的倾向，每次发作大多数可以缓解，部分可有残留症状或转为慢性。”

“这个症状看上去是没跑了，应该是抑郁症。”尤东东点了点头，随即意识到，“等等，自杀企图或行为？”我了个去，碰到个有自杀倾向的！先让他吃药，有病就吃药，药不能停啊！

尤东东拿着药片，倒了杯水，走到井然面前：“井然，你先把药吃了吧。”

井然终于有了点反应，空洞的眼睛看向了尤东东，然后说了句：“不吃，吃了难受。”

“啥，难受？”尤东东又看了眼说明书。

“不良反应：虽然不能确定所有事件均是由舍曲林引起的，但我们仍然报告了从临床试验期间及产品上市后的报告中所收集到的所有不良事件。

临床试验资料：

胃肠道 ：腹泻/稀便、口干、消化不良和恶心。

代谢及营养 ：厌食。

神经系统 ：眩晕、嗜睡和震颤。

精神 ：失眠。

生殖系统及乳腺 ：性功能障碍（主要为男性射精延迟）。

皮肤及皮下组织 ：多汗。

上市后资料…………“

“这个副作用，这么一大串，不吃药想自杀，吃了药这副作用估计生不如死啊！”尤东东看了井然一眼，井大设计师长得是真的好看，尤东东多看了几眼，觉得同为男人的自己和井然相比真的是天与地的区别。不过又想到井然这抑郁症，也不禁同情起井然起来，长得这么好看，这么有才这么有钱，但是不快乐还生病了，还得吃副作用这么惨的药，人活着还是快乐最重要啊！“不吃就不吃吧，那我陪你说说话吧，你有啥不开心的和我说说呗，我开导开导你……“尤东东又开始喋喋不休的说话，井然又看了他一眼，然后起身走向卧室，吐出句话，”我去睡觉了，你自便。“

尤东东就被晾在一边了。“我去，老子好心好意怕你死，真的是狗咬吕洞宾！我呸！“他一边骂一边往外走，他内心善良的小人又开始提醒他，你现在走了万一人家想不开自杀了咋办。走着走着他又停了下来，”虽然他是个没良心的，但我可是个好人，老子大人不计小人过！”

5.

尤东东躺在沙发上玩起了手机，不知道多久就睡了过去。

回到卧室的井然，稍稍活过来了一点，脱衣服洗漱完毕裹着浴袍继续坐在床上放空。井然的抑郁症大概有4年了，他毕业前就在业内挺有名气的，毕业后事业也是顺风顺水，但是这个病一直伴着他。哪一件事是压垮自己的最后一根稻草他已经不想去追究了，长期的低落情绪加上他拒绝与人沟通交流，一步步地让他越来越不对劲。脑海里有时候会莫名其妙地闪回一些画面，然后眼泪就会止不住。过去的都过去了，他的心里已经没有情绪的起伏了，但是身体好像为了保护他，一定要让他落泪，用这种方式，帮助他排解掉一些情绪，让他不要去寻死。

井然很理智，那几个月他深夜胡思乱想想自杀，等白天回过神来，他好像意识到自己的脑子不对劲，去了医院。确诊了，医生开了一堆药给他，一天两次。抑郁症相关药物，头两周是没有效果的，只有强大的副作用。说明书上长长一串的副作用，在头两周其实都不太会出现，头两周是身体适应药物的过程，只有难受，难受到你考究不出来到底是哪一块的副作用。虽然没有药效，但强大的副作用让人失去思考的能力，脑袋也不会去闪回那些不愿意记起的回忆，也不会胡思乱想，也不会去想自杀了。

过完头两周，身体开始适应药物，没一开始那么难受了。然后说明书上提到的副作用陆陆续续地开始了。

晚上失眠，白天嗜睡，厌食呕吐，眩晕，头疼，手抖，心悸，耳鸣……

结果就是他失去了工作的能力。他给自己放了假，推了工作，每天在药物作用下宅在家里。基本上每隔半年他会停一次药，半年的时间，基本能够控制住情况，至少在生理上能保持血液里激素水平的正常。然后他会接一些工作，不让他去设计去创造，太痛苦了，他是个天才，满脑子奇思妙想。一般一个项目会持续1-2个月，项目结束，基本也到他能自我控制的极限，然后停工继续吃药继续把自己关在家里。这种状态持续了4年，所以业内才有了他性情古怪特立独行的说法。

这次只吃了4个月的药，因为他觉得状态差不多了，一个人过得像孤岛一样日子，真的很难熬，所以他把复工时间提前了。虽然他没有什么追求，唯一的一点执着可能是脑子里那点灵感叫嚣着想喷涌而出，可是他心底还是想像正常人一样，活下去。对于很多人来说最最简单不过的日常，确是他求而不得的心底深处的最后一点执念。

可能是停药的时机不对，开车的时候，那种情绪突然涌上来，让他窒息，他不敢保证自己不会开车载人搞出一个车毁人亡，所以凭借着最后一点点理智，踩了刹车。他拒绝了尤东东让他吃药的提议，即使是痛苦地活着，至少也是活着，吃药的时候，他更像是一个行尸走肉，没有灵魂没有想法，没办法去思考创作，只能把自己关在家里。家里没有一点点的人气，只有冰冷的工业感，和自己的呼吸声。

“我到底做错了什么？”老天爷对他，从来没有过眷顾。所有别人轻而易举能有的东西，他都没有。抑郁症和其他精神疾病相比，患者宁愿伤害自己也不愿意去伤害别人，而更多的大众，却只觉得抑郁症是矫情。

6.

井然有些口渴，出来倒了杯水，看到了睡姿乱七八糟缩在沙发上的尤东东。

还挺可爱的，井然看着尤东东，嘴角扬起了一丝笑意，内心好像有什么东西松动了。

井然抿了口水，将水杯放在茶几上，坐在另一边的沙发上，盯着睡着的尤东东看。

尤东东睡觉很不安分，不停地换着姿势，转动身子的时候还会发出呓语。不过看上去睡得不太舒服，沙发不是适合睡觉的地方，估计明天起来尤东东应该会腰酸背痛。

尤东东睡得很熟，井然把他抱到床上他也没有醒过来。

尤东东一觉醒来，睡眼惺忪，揉了揉眼，呆了30s从睡眠状态了晃过神来。

我是谁？我是尤东东。

我在哪？我在一张床上，只穿了一条内裤。边上还有个男人……

我在干什么？等等，男人，我边上有个男人？我只穿了一条内裤？

尤东东直接从床上蹦了起来，然后没姿势没蹦对，又一屁股做在了地上。哐当的动静，把井然给吵醒了。

大美人揉揉眼，坐了起来。此时屁股和地板亲密接触凉飕飕的尤东东还是在心里嘀咕了句，我擦，也太好看了。

“你坐地上干嘛？”井然问。

“我我我……我怎么会在这？昨天发生了什么，你是不是对我做了什么”尤东东一说出这话就后悔了，自己一介穷屌丝，井大设计师如果真对自己做了啥是不是也是自己占便宜了？“不不不，那个那个，是不是昨天我对你做了啥？”然后尤东东又后悔了，我呸，我一个直男，为什么要说这种话。

“地上凉，你先起来。”井然把尤东东从地上拎了起来，让他坐在了床上，“你放心，我会负责的。”

负责？负什么责，尤东东突然菊花一紧，心理暗示给了自己一种屁股隐隐作痛的感觉。我的苍天，我这是造了什么孽啊！尤东东一脸欲哭无泪：“我是个直的啊！直的啊！那个井然，昨天发生的事咱就当啥都没有发生过，我不用你负责，不用你负责。”

尤东东边说边从床上下来，靠着墙壁一点点挪动，一点点朝门的方向挪动。

井然在尤东东即将接近房门逃之夭夭的时候，一个壁咚把尤东东定在了墙上。

“现在要走么？”井然直勾勾地看着尤东东。

尤东东完全不敢看井然，不过也稍微瞄了他一眼，内心感想只有，我的妈呀，这人也太好看了，他完全做不到和井然对视。“井然，再过会要上班了。”尤东东心虚地说，虽然他也搞不清楚为什么他要心虚。

井然深吸一口气：“还半小时，你的衣服不是你自己的吧，我看大小不合适，你从我的衣柜挑一下换上吧。等等我送你，反正我也一起去上班。”

“好，好。”尤东东就这样稀里糊涂的接受了井然的邀约，拿过了井然给他挑的衣服，换上了。

7.

车子停在了地下车库。

“你先等等上去，我上去了你再下车，不然影响不太好。”尤东东边说边下车，然后跑向电梯。

昨天井然拉着尤东东跑了，其实不管今天啥情况，尤东东已经是舆论中心了，所以真的没啥影响好不好的，反正影响都不好。

“哟，东东，今天衣服穿的挺好看的嘛~”

“东东，昨天和井大设计师干啥去了~”

……

既然解释不清楚，那就随他去吧，尤东东放弃了抵抗。

张扬来设计组了一趟，然后直接宣布，接下来期间，尤东东负责井然的一切事务，直到这次项目结束。

设计组一片哗然……七嘴八舌就开始讨论了起来。

尤东东和井然间不可告人的秘密。

“安静安静，还干不干活了！”张扬开口制止了混乱的场面，“尤东东，你东西收拾一下，搬去井然办公室。”

尤东东一脸懵逼地打包了自己的办公用品，抱着东西进了井然的办公室。

“为什么选我啊，我一个新人，帮不上你啥忙的。”

“给我打下手不好吗？这阵子跟着我学习，对你应该有不小的帮助吧。”

“也是哦。”尤东东顺着这个思路想了想，感觉简直是天上掉馅饼。

“主要是，为了谢谢你。”井然走到他面前，“你昨天也知道了，我有抑郁症，我情绪不太稳定，需要一个人看着我，我觉得你挺合适的。”

尤东东又顺着这个思路想了想，对哦，我好像是目前最合适看着他的人，好歹是一条命呢，万一哪天想不开了。尤东东又使劲地点了点头。

“还有，我希望你能搬来和我一起住。”井然看他好像有点被自己说服了，顺着往下说，“我工作期间不能吃药，所以在家里可能也会控制不住自己，需要有人24小时看着。作为回报，这段时间我会教你很多学不到的专业知识，另外会付你一笔费用，当做看护费。”

尤东东想到了井然的超级无敌豪华大别墅，和自己那个小蜗居，稳赚不赔的买卖啊！

“好好好，我答应！”


	2. 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.（二）

8.

下班了，井然开车送尤东东回家，拿东西。

“我跟你一起进去吧，看看能不能帮上忙。”井然跟着下了车。

“不用不用。”尤东东觉得自己的小蜗居实在有点让人瞧不上眼。

“一起收拾快一点，我想早点回去。”

“哦。”尤东东也不知道该咋拒绝人家了，只能默默领着井然进了屋。

尤东东的屋子还算整洁，他翻出了珍藏在角落的行李箱，开始收拾衣物，然后顺手想拿一些日用品，被井然阻止了：“这些不用带，我那边有。”

打包了一番，行李箱塞的差不多了，尤东东想了想没什么落下的便对井然说可以走了。

井然家是指纹锁，井然让尤东东把指纹录了进去，让他自己随便挑一个房间。

“就你卧室边上那个吧，我不是要看着你么，住近点有啥动静就知道了。”尤东东始终记得他住进来是为了助人为乐的，便挑了井然卧室边上的房间。

他们俩的“同居”生活就此展开。

一切都很正常，一起上班，在办公室工作，一起下班，回家吃饭。

井然不怎么吃东西，尤东东其实做菜还不错，也自告奋勇的做过一次饭给井然吃。

不过，井然吃完后直接冲向厕所，全都吐掉了。

“对不起，真的不是你做的东西不好吃。”井然连连道歉，毕竟当着人家面把人家辛辛苦苦做的饭菜吐了个精光，实在是不太礼貌。

“没事没事，你吃不下东西我不该做那么油腻的。”尤东东倒无所谓这些，井然在他心中就是个需要被照顾的病号，然后他拿出纸笔，认真地问井然，“你和我说说你都能吃啥不能吃啥，我下次给你弄的时候多注意点。”

井然愣在那里，这个对他来说黑白的世界，好像裂开了一个口子，一点若有若无的光，想要要冲破厚重的云层，抵达他的世界。

“我，我。”井然支支吾吾地卡壳，想了好一会，“油腻荤腥的不太喜欢吃，口味重的也不太喜欢吃。口味清淡自然点的，沙拉啊之类的。”

尤东东认真地一笔一划地记下，边写还边自言自语：“不吃油腻荤腥的，葱姜蒜末应该都不吃，口味重的，咸的辣的应该也不太吃……”

井然看着一脸认真的尤东东，突然觉得有点口干舌燥。

井然请尤东东吃过一次饭，那种米其林级别的大餐。出门前他选了套衣服给尤东东，出人意料的合适，因为是他特地选的。毕竟是男装设计师，也是见过尤东东身材的人，尺码大小也基本了解了。尤东东因为经济水平的问题，买的衣服都比较平价。井然让他穿自己选的衣服他还拒绝了，井然只好说，当我送你的，算在护工费里的。

尤东东又只能默默地接受了，毕竟人家都这么说了。

尤东东换上了新衣服，顿时整个人精气神都不太一样了。尤东东换完衣服出来，在井然面前转了一圈，问：“怎么样？”

井然点了点头，然后招手让他过来。尤东东像只宠物一样，蹦着就过来了。井然捧着他的脑袋，打量了一会，然后拉着他的隔壁进了卫生间。他拿出电动剃须刀，对尤东东说：“胡子刮了。”

尤东东拿手互住了自己的胡子，然后想挣脱：“不要，你干嘛，好好的刮什么胡子！”

然而尤东东身上确实没什么肉，力气也没多少，使劲想跑也没跑掉。

“刮掉好看。你要是不刮我帮你好了。”说完井然打开剃须刀的开关，一手摁着尤东东的头。

“好好好！我刮我刮我刮，你先放手好不好。”然后尤东东的胡子在那天英勇就义了。

不过，刮掉胡子的尤东东，一下子就好看了不少，配上井然挑的那身衣服，尤东东自己都觉得自己不认识自己了。收拾完了尤东东被井然带着上了车，跟着进了以前想都没想过的餐厅。那家餐厅在市中心最高建筑的顶层，四周是透明的玻璃，可以看到整个城市的夜景。餐厅里的男男女女都衣着光鲜谈吐不凡的样子，让尤东东心里着实紧张了一下。

菜单上的食物，多是西餐，边上的价格让尤东东肉疼，也不知道该咋点，只能眼巴巴地望着井然。井然抬头看了他一眼，又低下头看菜单。尤东东心里更没底了，你这人怎么这样啊！尤东东忍住破口大骂的心思，只能看着井然那张仙人下凡的冷漠脸咬牙切齿。

老子意念诅咒你，尤东东一直盯着井然，眼里满满的鄙视。

“看够了没，吃什么决定好了吗？”井然余光瞄到尤东东一直望着自己，故意不去看他。结果尤东东就一直盯着他盯到现在，他抬起头，看到尤东东像只炸毛的猫一样仇视着自己，忍不住伸手顺了顺他的头发，和撸猫一样。

尤东东的脸一下子就红透了，像个被调戏的小姑娘一样，红彤彤地冒着热气，话都说不出。

“那我帮你点了？”

尤东东红着脸低着头发出了一个“嗯”的声音。

尤东东被强制刮了胡子后，隔天上班再次成了全公司的焦点。刮了胡子的尤东东一下子摆脱了屌丝的形象，异常的软萌。

“那个尤东东，自打跟了井大设计师之后，人都不一样了。”

“气质一下子就上去了，果真是人靠衣装。”

“你们说井然为什么直接选了尤东东当他的助理啊？”

“我以前不知道，看了现在的尤东东，我有些懂了~”

……

当然井然在专业技能方面也的确给尤东东不小的帮助。只不过，每一次教的时候，他俩都靠的很近。授课结束后，尤东东才会反应过来自己和井然过分亲密了。

朝夕相对，免不了眼神对视身体接触，井然那张脸太有杀伤力了不管多少次都会让尤东东震惊。

这个世界上真的存在这么好看的人？

真的存在，就在他面前，每天朝夕相对。

这阵子尤东东完全忘记了自己来张扬公司的目的其实是去追回女神的。

然后他终于在某一天，想起来了这件事。

9.

“井然，你知道怎么哄女孩子开心么？”尤东东在办公室干着活，突然记起来了这件被他遗忘很久了的正事，也没多过脑，就直接问出了口。

井然在画着设计稿，听到尤东东的话，没掌握好力度，铅笔芯断了。

“你的女神是谁啊？”

“林洛霏啊！我前女友。”尤东东打开了话匣子一样开始喋喋不休介绍起了他和女神那剪不断理还乱的过往。

井然不自觉的握紧了拳头，关节吱吱作响。

井然无疑是聪明的，自小在各个方面就展现出了惊人的天赋。如果他在一个正常家庭，那他肯定是一个别人家的孩子。可惜他无论做的多好都不会被人夸奖，因为那个家里从来就没有人在乎他，不在意他今天考了多少分，明天拿了多少奖。其实他看得清楚所有人对自己的想法，只不过没什么人需要他去讨好，他更宁愿用封闭自己的方式去让自己远离外界。从小到大所有决定都是他自己做的，也是自己申请了意大利的学校，争取到全额奖学金，成年后没有花过家里一分钱。

一个人在异乡，也窘迫困苦过。孤独倒还好，反正他习惯了。也有不少献过殷勤的男男女女，偶遇，敲门，情书，表白，但是井然至始至终没有搭理过那些人。需要人陪伴么？不需要，反正二十多年都这么过来了，他宁愿自己活在一个黑白的世界，也不想去接触所谓的五彩斑斓。

所以那天为什么会拉着尤东东走，他自己也说不清楚。只是第一眼见到这个人，就有种与生俱来的亲切感。厕所里碰到了与人扭打的尤东东，就不自觉地上前帮他。

那种感觉很不一样，和以往都不一样。

尤东东睡在自己家里那一晚，井然突然觉得家里有这样一个人陪着也不错。所以后来他才提出了让尤东东24h跟着自己的要求，这是他脑子里能想到最快的，能让这个人留在自己身边的方法。

“同居”的日子很美好，真的。

起床可以看到尤东东睡过头的手忙脚乱，上班可以看着埋头工作又认真又可爱的他，有时候尤东东会给自己做饭，虽然被自己不争气的胃吐了个干净，但是后来尤东东做的东西越来越和他胃口。每次听到浴室里的水声，井然都会觉得燥热。虽然家里多了一个人，比之前乱了不少，但是整个屋子都有了生气。

“我没有这方面的经验，不好意思帮不上你的忙。”井然脑海里闪回了这几天的记忆，语气里有一些些听不出的失落，“你很喜欢她吗？”

“喜欢啊，可喜欢了，Tiffany又好看身材又好又独立又善良……”

“可是她不相信你。”

“那是我的问题啊，我喝断片了和人发生了那种事，我觉得我那天应该没有被人真的那啥了，但是我赤身裸体地在酒吧和其他人抱在一起，是个人都会误会我的啊。说起来我那天送你回来咋后来就和你睡一张床上了？”尤东东想起来自己和井然好像还有段乌龙。

“我稍微缓过神来出去看你在沙发上睡的不舒服，就把你弄进来了。”

“你没对我干什么吧？”

井然喝了口水，“没有，我没做啥。”

“那就好，诶，那你说什么你会对我负责的话干啥。”

尤东东一点都没觉得自己这话有多暧昧，但是井然听了心里就是另一番滋味了。“逗你玩呢。”好像时机不太对，井然也不知道该怎么回应。

“不过真的发生啥了是不是算我占了你便宜啊，井大帅哥。”尤东东没个正经的样又开始嘴贫。

其实我长得也挺好看的，身材也不错，无论你做什么我都相信你。井然这话，并没有说出口。

10.

“Tiffany，下班后又空么？”尤东东敲了女神打开的办公室门，说。

“没空，我晚上有约了。”林洛霏压根头也没抬。

“好吧，你有空了我再来找你。”

“顺便把门带上。”

尤东东带上了门，讪讪地回了办公室，其实也并没有特别失落，他是知道林洛霏短期肯定不会因为自己一两次的行动就回来的。

“啊，又被拒了！”尤东东一屁股做在办公椅上，拿头夸张地嗑了嗑办公桌。其实也没多难过，但是尤东东逗比惯了，总会表现的特别夸张。

井然看了看趴在桌上要死要活的尤东东，握紧了拳头，关节吱吱作响。

他大概真的很喜欢那个女人吧。

手机响了，是个没有备注的号码，但是井然知道是谁打来的。他不想接。手机在桌上不停地震，震了一会被自动挂断后又开始震。

“井然，你电话响了，咋不接啊？”尤东东听到手机震了很久，忍不住问。

井然没回他，就把手机摁掉了，然后关机。

第二天，井然的手机还是被同一个号码不停地呼叫。他揉揉自己的眉心骨，接通了电话。

“井然啊，是妈妈，你咋一直不接电话啊。”

“你找我干什么直说就是了。”

“那个你有空吗？妈妈想和你见见。”

“没空，没事我就挂了。”

“别，我有点事情挺着急的，得当面和你说，妈妈求求你了，能和妈妈见一面吗？”

“你说个时间地点吧。”

“东东，我出去一趟，你把我们上午说的东西落实一下。”井然拿了东西从办公室出去了。

他在公司附近一家咖啡店找到了那个打爆他电话的女人。

嘘寒问暖，客套的话从这个血缘关系上来说的生母口中不断地探出。井然听了一会直接打断了她：“什么事你直说吧。不用套近乎了。”

井然的母亲叫白亚茹。和井然的父亲，在井然很小的时候就离婚了。井然的父亲后来再婚了，从小到大可能除了吃穿用度，并没有对井然多上心。后妈说不上不好，也没有苛责刻薄他，只是大部分时间是客客气气，随了井然的性子。简而言之就是放养。而在他面前的母亲，只存在于井然的记忆中，可能时隔几年才出现一次，每次出现都伴随着生父生母之间的阴阳怪气。

其实只是性格不合，也没有爱了才分开的。带着孩子对于独身女人来说是个累赘，所以白亚茹从来都没有想过要争取井然的抚养权。而离婚后她也去了另一座城市开启了自己生活的新篇章，偶尔到几年才回来看自己这个10月怀胎从自己身上掉下来的孩子。

井然一直很封闭自己，对父母爱的渴求，就像被压制了一样，从懂事开始，就不觉得自己需要所谓父母的爱。

白亚茹后来也再婚了，也有了孩子。一个同母异父的弟弟。

今天白亚茹来找井然，也不是什么许久不见自己的孩子，只是因为，井然是他的最后的救命稻草。她视若珍宝的从小养在身边的孩子，得了白血病。

“我知道了，你先回去吧。”井然从絮絮叨叨的话语中提炼出了白亚茹话的重点，你弟弟得了白血病，需要配型移植骨髓，你去医院试试看能不能配上。井然不想听他接下来的话了，他已经知道她此行的目的了，亚茹试图再和他沟通，但是井然说了句，“你让我一个人静静行吗？”

白亚茹走后，井然在咖啡厅坐了很久。脑海里有些片段在走马灯，其实已经麻木了，但是为什么还是感觉到痛。

我好像不配被爱啊。

11.

交谈并没有进行很久，但是井然却在咖啡厅坐了好几个小时。

等他想起要回公司的时候，已经过了下班时间了。他还是先回了公司一趟，东东应该还在公司。

一进公司，就听到了争吵声，有点远但好像是东东的声音。井然往声音的方向走去，是林洛霏在和尤东东争吵。

“霏霏你为什么不相信我？我在你眼里就这么不堪么？是，他改良好是比我原来的好了，但那就是我的设计。”

“你看看你，说话这么没底气。是你的就是你的，不是你的还硬邀功？我之前可以说我前男友是个gay才分手的，没想到你人品都有问题。”林洛霏说完气冲冲地走了，还撞见了碰巧目睹吵架过程的井然。她看了井然一眼，也没打招呼就管自己离开了。

井然走进办公室，一眼瞧着丧气的不行的尤东东。他拉耸着脑袋，半靠在桌边，黑框眼镜没能遮住眼底泛红。井然一瞬间很想过去抱抱他。

“你回来了。”尤东东听到声响，稳住自己的情绪，声音中带点颤抖和一丝丝很难觉察的哭腔。

“我不知道刚刚发生了什么，但是你看上去，很难过。”井然克制住想去拥抱的冲动，“我心情也不太好，去喝一杯吧，当陪陪我。”

井然带尤东东去了清吧，两杯下肚，尤东东开始向井然倾诉。

“为什么他们都不相信我？我活着有多差劲啊到底？为什么，为什么？”

……

尤东东喝的有点多了，从他断断续续的言语中井然知道了发生什么事。

井然点名要尤东东做自己助理那天，尤东东收拾东西时，落下一张设计稿在原来的位置上。好巧不巧，被乔治捡到了，乔治修改了一些细节，当自己的作品交上去了。今天出了成品样衣，东东看到后就和乔治理论去了。结局就是被倒打一耙，尤东东变成了那个品行不佳的小人。

尤东东喝醉了，井然喝得不多。他叫了代驾扶着尤东东回了家。

井然把尤东东抱到了尤东东自己的卧室，坐在他床边看了他很久。

尤东东睡觉不太老实，总会翻来覆去踢被子。他头发乱的像鸟窝，上次吃饭后就没刮过的胡子早就长出来了，生长得有些杂乱无章，嘴唇侧上方有颗小痣被胡子盖住，但仔细看还是能发现。尤东东的嘴唇特别的诱人，厚薄适中色泽饱满，让人很想凑上去尝尝味道。

井然就这么看着他，有时候会伸手触碰一下他的脸颊，然后再收回来。不知道过了多久，尤东东被渴醒了。他睁开眼睛看到坐在床边看着自己的井然，照理说应该吓到跳起，但因为酒精的劲还没过，他并没有反应过来有啥不对劲的。他迷迷糊糊地说想喝水，井然从厨房倒了杯水，扶起他让他喝。尤东东咕噜咕噜地把水喝完，口干舌燥的感觉消失殆尽，一股幸福感油然而生，让他莫名其妙地说出了“井然你真好”这种话。

“井然你真好”，这句话对其他人来说，再平常不过了，对井然来说却不一样。也许是封闭自己封闭的久了，上一次有人夸他，夸赞自己是什么时候？不是关于设计方面的夸赞与荣耀，是那种以心换心真情实感的。在他记忆里好像从未有过，他检索了自己脑海里的记忆，好像这个世界真的没有人爱他。而且今天，还被自己的生母狠狠地在心上插了一刀。

“井然你在干嘛呢？”尤东东开始傻笑，还是没有回神的状态，他拉住了井然的手开始胡言乱语。

“井然你笑一下嘛。”

“你说你这么好看，干嘛每天板着副脸啊！”

“我跟你说那个乔治真不是个东西。”

“你说为什么霏霏就是不相信我呢？”

……

尤东东的嘴被堵上了，用一个吻。

12\. 

井然没把持住，眼前醉酒絮絮叨叨的尤东东实在是，太诱人了。

一会傻笑乐呵乐呵的说胡话，一会想到难过的事委屈巴巴地叫嚣着，微微眯起的双眼，没有聚焦，两只小爪子一下拨弄拨弄头发，一下挠挠脸，偶尔咬个手指头……像一只醉了的大猫，浑身散发着奶萌奶萌的气息。

他用堵住了尤东东正在嘟囔的小嘴，嘴唇的触感异常柔软，尤东东的嘴唇温度略高于井然，一种温热的感觉涌上了井然心头。他本来只是想轻轻吻一下这只醉酒的小东西，但是那种温热感让他有些失控，他开始舔咬尤东东的嘴唇，原本无处安放的双手，将小东西紧紧抱住拥在怀中。

虽然醉酒但是还有一丝丝理智的尤东东被动地接受着井然连啃带咬的吻，反射弧很长但最终还是走完了一个过场。

什么东西软软的啊，好舒服。

诶诶，我好像被人亲了。

谁在亲我，好像是井然。

井然啊，井然就没事。

不对，井然？

井然在亲我？

尤东东的大脑在缓缓的解析完眼前发生的一切后，指令身体做出了诚实的反应。尤东东一个机灵把井然推开了，也对视上了井然那双原本冷冰冰现在却盈着渴望的双眼。

这个人真好看啊，尤东东不太活络的神经迟缓地处理完信息后，第一反应还是折服于井然的美色，根本来不及思考其他的问题。

“你……你在干嘛？”尤东东的CPU还是处理不来眼前庞大的数据量，只是憋出了这么一句话。

“我想要你。”

13.

井然清洌的声音在尤东东的脑里，像寂静许久的空谷迎来第一阵声响，久久回荡。被酒精麻痹的理智没能多做反抗，像遇到了bug的程序陷入死循环。

井然不自觉地伸手去抚摸尤东东地脸颊，虽然他并没有喝醉，但低落的情绪与酒精些许麻痹的效果，以及尤东东，他失控了。

尤东东推开了他但是并没有激烈反抗，也没有恶语相向，井然知道现在并不是开诚公布的好时机，可是他真的渴望那一丝丝照进他心里的光明。

如果我未曾幸福过，永坠深渊我也不害怕。

可是你出现了，尝过人世间的温情，我不想再回到我那个封闭冰冷的世界了。

井然紧紧抱着了尤东东，小家伙有点想挣脱，但是反抗地幅度又小到可以断定为没有反抗。尤东东的头埋进了井然的肩，井然身上的味道真好闻。井然不喜欢用香水，身上没有其他味道，那是井然自己的味道，清冷中夹杂着一股安心的感觉。

有种理论说，爱情荷尔蒙是产生爱情的原因。如果这个理论是正确的，那么他们俩此时此刻都在散发着吸引对方的荷尔蒙，那种味道让人想靠近想拥抱想占有对方。

那种感觉让尤东东没办法去抗拒，井然缓缓地松开了环绕住尤东东的双手，握住尤东东的两只手臂，直勾勾地看着尤东东。尤东东对上井然的双眼，想勇敢正视他，结果不到两秒就想闪躲开，挪开了视线。

“东东，你看着我的双眼，你看着我。”井然晃了晃想逃避的尤东东，尤东东收回躲闪的双眼，望向了井然。他是双眼一直是冷冰冰的，有时候尤东东会想这个人是不是机器人，说话没有起伏，眼里没有情绪，日常没有喜怒哀乐。可是今天他的双眸和平日不同，如同往昔般澄澈却不再冰冷，眼里有着期待与渴望。尤东东没有办法拒绝这样一双眼睛，而这双眼睛的拥有者，也过分的好看到自己生不出排斥感。

不知道哪篇乱写以讹传讹的科普说过，两个人对视5s以上就可以结婚了。虽然很瞎扯，但是的确对视8s以上能增加彼此的好感度。井然和尤东东就这样四目相对地看了彼此两分钟，尤东东越看井然越心虚，脸颊愈发得红，心理防线一点点地被瓦解。

我是直男。

井然好看。

真的好看。

他很好，哪都很好。

“东东，我没有感情方面的经验，不知道什么是喜欢是爱，但是我真的，很想和你在一起。”井然说的很缓慢也很郑重，他不知道怎么表白，就只能这样直抒胸臆地告诉对方自己的心意。

完全不知道该怎么拒绝，尤东东逐渐崩溃的心理防线，导致他脑袋里已经没有拒绝了这选项了。他低下了头，不争气的大脑并没有想好应景的措辞。

井然眼里的光暗了下去，看到尤东东拉怂着的脑袋，深吸了一口气，松开了双手，自嘲的笑了声，“没事，你不愿意就算了，没事，是我太心急了，对不起。”

他缓缓地起了身，然后衣服的角被人拉住了。尤东东伸出一只手拉住了井然的衣角，头仍旧没有抬起，小声的嘟囔着：“我没有拒绝啊，你别走。”

14.

井然那阴郁的世界，阳光终于穿透厚重的云霭，洒在了那片荒芜寂寥的心田。有种失真的眩晕感，他停下了动作缓缓品尝了尤东东那句“我没有拒绝啊，你别走”,有点绝处逢生的感觉。

他把头凑近了尤东东，探到了尤东东的头下，逼着对方直视自己。

“你答应我了，对吗？”声音有一丝颤抖又掺杂了些许期待。

尤东东有些扭捏，咬了咬自己的嘴唇，抬起拉怂的脑袋微微点点头，喉咙中挤出一个“嗯”。

井然扑倒了尤东东。井然用一只膝盖支撑着身子，尤东东双手投降状被井然按住，无措地将头转向一边不敢去看井然，一会却又觉得，好像不对劲，自己明明已经答应对方了，为什么还要这么心虚，心里给自己喊了两句没什么底气的加油后小心翼翼地头转过来看着井然。无瑕疵的苍白肤色有了丝血气，冷峻的五官多了几分柔和，根根分明的长睫毛配上一双带着光的眼眸，尤东东鼓起勇气让自己鉴赏眼前这位刚刚同自己表白的男朋友完美的颜值。

井然的一切，看上去都如此完美，他却从来只觉得自己是个披着完美外壳的工艺品，内里千疮百孔。他这近三十年的时光，是一个追求尽善尽美的完美主义者。这段相遇，不算完美，第一天就病发将自己的伤口赤裸裸地展示给对方。井然想过，用最细水长流地方式，让尤东东融入自己的生活直至离不开，给对方一个最完美的告白。可是感情的事啊，从来都不是跟着计划走的。

“你答应我了，截止现在，我们认识了16天8小时，我知道我的告白很唐突，我也不想这么急着逼迫你和我在一起，我是个很理性的人，可是碰到你我变得有点，不理性了。”井然说完，在尤东东的唇上落了个绵长的吻，接着两个人在床上滚来滚去，他们在不知道互啃了多久的情况下，相拥入眠。

15.

尤东东一觉醒来，迷迷糊糊的，只穿着一条内裤，被人搂住了腰，身后还被什么东西顶着，还没意识过来就被身后那人又抱紧了一分。脑海里使劲地回忆起了半夜两人那段借着醉意地互诉衷情，尤东东想不发出动静翻个身正对井然，不过两人一床的情况下，如何小心翼翼对于另一个人老说动静都很大。他挪了半天终于把身体转向了井然，眼前那人被他窸窸窣窣地动静弄醒了，眉眼里全是温柔注视着自己。

“醒了？再睡会吧。”井然伸手拨弄尤东东的刘海，语气极轻。

“再躺一会，反正周末。”

井然靠上来吻了一下尤东东的额头，慢慢地用鼻尖贴着他的额头，沿着鼻梁蹭下来，若有若无地触碰着尤东东的嘴唇，撩的尤东东面红耳赤。井然把尤东东拢入怀中，两具躯体紧紧地贴在一起，晨起的生理反应，因为这样贴近的距离，转化为了对彼此的欲望。井然的吻从星星点点的撩拨变成了落在实处的情欲，四瓣嘴唇地互相缠绵，两个处男之间不娴熟的吻技，致使接吻的过程磕磕碰碰。只是，怎么样都亲不够。井然的手从尤东东的背部一直抚摸到胸前的两点，腰侧，盆骨，臀部，一直摸到尤东东充血的小兄弟。

两人的下半身都愈发肿胀，顶着对方。尤东东有过女朋友，但是连性生活都没有过，更别说知道什么和男人该怎么做了。井然则是个连恋爱都没谈过的人，虽然这半个月一直在寻思怎么追尤东东，但是也没到去学习生理知识的地步。

“我用手帮你弄出来。”井然拉开了尤东东的内裤，一只手抱着尤东东一只手握住尤东东的小兄弟，开始上下摆弄。

尤东东被人掌握着下半身，有些不好意思，也把手伸进了井然的内裤，摸着井然的那处，说：“我也帮你弄，一起吧。”

两位处男在互相的帮助下，泻了彼此的欲望之火。

16.

阳光落入房间，晒得有些许刺眼，两个人才恋恋不舍地去洗漱。

尤东东在厨房弄早餐，拾掇好的井然悄咪咪地从后面抱住了尤东东，下巴靠在了尤东东的锁骨间。

“今天有什么计划么？”井然整个人贴在了尤东东的身上，尤东东走到哪他都抱着不放。两个人和连体婴儿一样，尤东东终于弄好了早餐，把早餐端到餐桌上。

“先吃早餐。”挂在尤东东身上的井然坐在了椅子上，开始享用在一起第一天恋人做的早饭。

尤东东也吃了点，边吃边拿出手机，不知道为啥搜起了，真心相爱的人要做的事。点进一篇帖子，真心相爱要做的21件事：

1 在大庭广众下来一个拥抱，或者一个KISS （这个可行） 

2 两个人在一张床上睡一晚，但除了抱抱、亲亲什么都不干 （也可行）

3 选一天为彼此做一顿饭，然后面对面看着对方吃完 （感觉也可以）

4 为他写日记，不管会不会，哪怕就几个字也好 （我试试） 

5 难过或开心的时候抱着他大哭一场，但只让他看到你的泪 （好像已经发生过了？）

6 跟他做一次短暂的分离，品尝一下相思的味道 （应该以后会碰到的）

7 看一部两人都觉得无聊的电影，然后一起走神，将来谈起来都觉得好笑（找机会试试）

8 一定要亲口说一句“我爱你！” （好像还没到说爱的时候吧？）

9 有机会的话，要在山顶上拥抱，背靠着背看星星 （露营？）

10 把他的声音做成自己手机的铃声 （他的声音做铃声应该挺赞的）

11 不要忘了“炫耀幸福”??随时做一对能让所有人羡慕的情侣，而且不能良心不安哦 （感觉还不是时候）

12 在有钱有时间的时候一起去旅游，让目的地成为你们爱的见证（太早了……）

13 心血来潮的时候叫他“傻瓜”，也偶尔感受一下自己变成他口中的“傻瓜”时的乐趣（傻瓜？我尽力吧）

14 你们可以忽略过去，但不可以否定未来 （未来啊，未来总会越来越好的嘛）

15 相信一句话“你是我的全部，我是你的唯一” （爱都爱了，能不是唯一么？） 

16 试着在过马路的时候调皮地闭上眼，然后感受他小心翼翼地牵着你安全地走到对面（找机会试试）

17 跟他去海边，有生之年一定要跟他看一次日出、日落 （这个可以有）

18 没事就对他撒娇，等他受不了的时候就会反过来对你撒娇 （大男人撒娇是不是不太对啊！）

19 去softwareer告诉所有人你爱他（？？？softwareer是啥，百度完还是不知道。）

20 让他多睡一会不吵他是为他着想，但如果睡觉的人是我，我真的宁愿他早点来吵醒我（爱情的力量，想不通……） （额，这个看情况～）

21 如果你们想相爱到永久，就回贴！！（你有事么？宁可信其有，回个贴！）

尤东东一边看一边吃着早餐，内心对自己搜索到的内容琢磨起来。井然看他只顾看手机，有点不开心，死死地盯着尤东东。尤东东看完全部内容抬起头，看向井然，然后被井然强大的低气压给吓到了。井然压住心里的不快，问：“看什么那么入迷啊，早饭都不好好吃？”

“没，没啥。”尤东东底气不太足，低下了自己的脑袋盯着面前的餐盘，不知道为什么就开始思维发散了，之前一直是兴奋状态，跟打了鸡血似的开心，可是现在稍稍冷静了一下，突然间有些惆怅。

毕竟自己是个别人眼中的小屌丝，没钱没貌没才，连人品都被人怀疑。井然则不同，人帅多金才华横溢，好像和自己是两个阶级。灰姑娘和王子，这种童话故事尤东东听得多但没有想过会发生在自己身上，虽然对方好像是个王子，但自己不是个灰姑娘，反倒是个小屌丝。林洛霏是女神没错，要才有才要貌有貌，但是尤东东从来没有觉得自己配不上人家。可是面对井然，尤东东真的开始自卑了，除了比井然高了3cm，其他的没有一样是可以拿来对比的（包括size）。

如果说他和林洛霏之间的差距是一层楼，那么他和井然的差距，就是普通住宅楼和高楼大厦，肉眼可见的不能靠“努力”追赶。

想到这里尤东东有些泄气，整个人的状态松弛了下来，抬起头看着井然：“你为什么想和我在一起？我是个男的诶，而且我不好看，不帅，就是个穷屌丝，你到底看上了我哪一点？”


	3. 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.（三）

17.

“你，哪里都好。”

“答了和没答一样。”尤东东撅了撅嘴又开始腹诽井然，“对了，我看还有好几个房间上锁了，我都不知道里面是啥，能放我进去看看不？井大设计师？”尤东东第一次“参观”井然的大house的时候就发现了好几个房间上了锁。井然的房子是复式的，一楼是客厅厨房餐厅，两个客房，和一个上了锁的房间。二楼是井然的卧室和东东的卧室，一个空着的卧室，两个上锁的房间。

“我去找一下钥匙。”井然起身回卧室从床头柜里摸出一串钥匙。尤东东则趁着空档把餐具碗啊给收拾干净了。

“这个是一楼储物间的，这两个是二楼的。”井然把钥匙给了尤东东，“因为基本用不着就干脆锁了。”

“啥东西需要锁起来啊？”尤东东接过钥匙嘟囔着，然后一溜烟跑去把一楼储物间。他觊觎这几个房间很久了，锁就锁还一锁锁了三个房间，那几个房间肯定有啥猫腻。

“咔”地一声，锁开了，尤东东推开了储物间的门，房间是纯密封的，除了门外罩进来的光，没有任何自然光源，漆黑一片。尤东东打开了灯，一眼看到了一架巨大的钢琴，他朝着井然招了招手大喊：“井然，你还会弹钢琴啊！”

井然看着仿佛发现新大陆的尤东东，笑了笑走了过来。尤东东一头扎进了储物间，井然则靠在门边上双手插在口袋中看着尤东东寻宝。

尤东东没有学过钢琴，但是基础的哆瑞咪发还是知道的，他用一个手指头磕磕绊绊地拼出了小星星的旋律，弹完最后一个音后看向了井然：“这不是装饰品吧，你应该会吧？大设计师，秀一下？”

井然走过来坐到了尤东东的边上：“你想听什么？”

“呃呃呃……”尤东东脑袋当机了，啥钢琴曲毕竟出名？他在大脑里搜索一遍发现自己对于好听的钢琴曲的了解几近于零，那一丢丢知道的曲子也不知道名字，可能就能哼上两句，“你挑一首你擅长的呗，我不知道啥曲子好听。”

井然选了《River flows in You》，修长（井然的手应该修长吧）的手指跃动于钢琴上，旋律入雨声般清脆，时而轻扬时而温柔，夹杂着点点滴滴情愫于百转千回的衷肠。尤东东深醉于井然的琴音中，一曲结束不禁鼓起了掌：“真好听！”

“小时候被逼着学的。”

尤东东瞄到角落有个类似某种乐器的盒子，朝那指了指：“那个呢？是啥乐器？”

“小提琴。”

“井然你会的还挺多啊！”尤东东没有再要求井然给自己秀一手小提琴，而是在满满当当的储物间翻来覆去。他翻出一个箱子，里面有很多奖牌奖状证书，好像是井然从小到大的获过的奖，有小学时期的英文演讲比赛第一名，也有前两年拿的业内设计大赛金奖。“你真的是从小到大都这么优秀呢！不过为什么奖杯放着那么随意，换我我就把这些放在一个超大的书房里一个个列起来，多又面子！”尤东东一个个仔细地看过去，没有回头自顾自地说。

井然坐到了尤东东边上，看着好奇宝宝一般的尤东东。“没什么必要，拿了奖也没人会替我开心的，不知道该和谁显摆。”

18.

井然的语气淡淡地，无悲无喜，却让尤东东有点心疼。

“和我显摆呗，来来来，告诉我这些都是怎么获奖的！”尤东东放下手里的奖杯，想转过去用手捏着井然的下巴来一发调戏，不过图谋未遂——井然一直盯着他，眼里暖暖的，尤东东手伸到半空就停了下来，然后脸凑了上去跟井然讨了个吻。尤东东记得井然看其他人时眼里的疏离，记得他和所有人都保持着得体的分寸，记得他和别人讲话时的冷清，这个眼神井然只在看他的时候才会有，温柔热切，让人忍不住想凑上前去。

不是深吻，只是一个短暂的浅吻。尤东东飞快地收回自己的脑袋，随手拿起一个奖杯，装作若无其事，一手拿着奖杯一手指着奖杯，说：“和我说说呗，怎么拿奖的。”

“这个是我毕业前一个作品，就刚好有比赛就交上去了，没想到就拿了金奖。”

“有设计稿么？能给我看看么？”尤东东又凑了上去，这次眼里像闪着小星星，写着大大的期待二字。

“有成品，在二楼。”

“还有成品，井大设计师，带我去看看呗~”尤东东拉着井然的衣角，撒着娇。

“钥匙都给你了。”井然指了指放在桌上的钥匙。

“好嘞！”尤东东从地上蹦起来，拿起钥匙，然后抱起井然那个一箱都是荣誉的箱子要出储物间。

“抱着箱子干嘛？”井然一把接过那个箱子，自己搬了起来，“我来吧。”

“一一对应咯，你和我显摆显摆哪件衣服是哪个奖的，我想知道。”尤东东边说边挑了个眉，活泼可爱。

二楼有两个上锁的房间，其中一个是井然的工作室，另一个是放井然所有成品的房间。尤东东打开了门开了灯，被满满当当一屋子的衣服晃瞎了双眼，嘴巴张的老大，还使劲揉了揉眼睛，怀疑自己是不是看花了，揉完之后他还是满脸震惊地回头看了井然：“这……这么多？都是拿过奖的？"

“就基本上我喜欢的作品都在这里了，也不是全都拿过奖的。”井然把那一箱子奖牌奖杯放在了地上，从衣架上挑出了一件衣服，拿给了尤东东，“刚刚你问的就是这件。”

尤东东接过衣服，在全身镜面前比划了比划。

“要不然你试试吧。”

“不了不了，我个小屌丝就不必了。”尤东东连忙回绝掉，他总觉得自己就是个没什么本事的普通人，一辈子应该是普普通通平平凡凡地过了，毕业工作谈个女朋友结婚生子。认识井然都够跟朋友吹嘘一波“我有一个朋友…”了，更别说自己突然弯成了蚊香然后收获一枚帅气多金优质男友了。

“东东，你很好。”井然双手搭在尤东东肩上，脸上带点戏笑说，“你是我恋人，这些衣服你不穿给谁穿？还是你想我帮你穿？”

尤东东脸唰地一下红了，耳朵也红扑扑的，一时不知道该说什么，这个人说的话总让他没办法拒绝。

“我自己换就好。”尤东东别扭地脱下衣裤，露出自己干瘦的身体。尤东东看脸并不白，但是衣服下未经太阳曝晒的皮肤，白净地让人想在上面留下痕迹。四肢没有一丝多余的肌肉，但是摸上去也没那么硌手，肉甚至还有的软软嫩嫩的，腰很细也没有任何赘肉，臀部大概是肉感最足的部位了，还穿着一条小熊内裤。

尤东东183cm，又高又瘦，其实是十足的衣架子，那张脸其实也生的很好，只不过尤东东小时候看电影里那些胡子大哥十分man，从小在心中种下了对留胡子的执念，青春期长出第一根胡子后就天天刮天天刮，留着胡子直到现在。以貌取人的话，大概第一眼就只会认定尤东东是个小屌丝。

尤东东换好了衣服，对着镜子照了照，又转向井然，不太自信的问：“好看么？”

井然设计的款式很多模特试过，但这衣服好像就是为尤东东设计的一样，异常合身与合适。

“好看，谁都没你穿的好看。”

“这些是我毕业后设计的第一个系列。”

“这件是我第一次独立设计。”

“这些是去年给X公司做的款式。”

……

尤东东试了好多好多井然的衣服，每一件都很贴合，每一件在他身上都很好看，不过尤东东并不这么觉得。换到第十二件的时候，尤东东制止住了井然：“我换累了。”声音和往常一样没什么底气，眼神像哀求。

“累了就不试了。”井然抱住尤东东，轻轻地拍了拍他的背，像在哄小孩子一样。

衣服是不试了，但故事还是得讲的。从小到大的获得的奖，串联起来其实就是井然的过去。

从小品学兼优，样样第一。琴棋书画样样精通，大奖小奖拿到手软。大学在意大利，半工半读，不过他的“工”不是那种刷盘子打零工的“工”，而是实打实的在知名设计师的工作室参与设计的“工”。当然除了光鲜亮丽以外，尤东东也知道了一些井然的家庭基本情况。父母离异，爹不疼妈不爱，想到这尤东东也觉得其实自己也挺幸运的。如果是电影里，自己的人生履历拉出来一看就是个路人甲，平淡无奇没有爆点，平安顺顺平凡的一生。而井然则一看就是主角，帅气多金家庭不幸。

“你不喜欢任何人吧？”尤东东觉得井然的过去，象做孤岛，拒绝了与外界的所有交流，也拒绝人所有人的好意。

19.

一阵漫长地沉默后，井然看着手里的奖杯，情绪很低落，硬咬牙蹦出了一句话。

“其实我也想被爱。”

潜藏了二十多年的情绪像决堤般涌出，鼻尖一酸，眼框放红，挤出一个勉强的笑，想装作无事发生一般搪塞过关：“都过去了。”

他想告诉尤东东他没事，他很好，他不喜欢任何人，就跟任何人都不喜欢他一样。可是越是挣扎眼泪越是往下掉，豆大的泪珠落在地板上，怎么擦也控制不住。

“我其实从来没怨过他们，我挺感谢他们生我，养我，至少从小衣食无忧，想学什么都可以。我见过不少被抛弃的孤儿，所以其实我挺感恩的。”这番话说出口井然突然有点意识到自己到底为什么会抑郁了。他没办法去恨任何人，所以只能去讨厌自己了。

“可是这些又不是你的错。你又没办法决定自己的父母是谁？”尤东东拉着井然的手，“和我说说吧，总憋着会憋坏的。我说错了，你是个很好很好的人，你只是装作拒绝所有人的善意，只是不知道表达，对不对？”

井然整理完自己的情绪，开始用陈述的语气娓娓道来，叙述的内容有些凌乱，各种回忆串杂在一起，毕竟他从来没有整理过这些过去，也从没准备好某一天将过去按时间线理顺和说故事一样对他人提起。

故事很长，很碎，跨度也很长。

尤东东可能这辈子都没这一刻这么善解人意过，哪有什么感同身受啊，井然的痛，他知道自己这辈子都没办法体会到。只是看着眼前流泪的这个男人，他心疼。

第一次见到他，那个人就像在云端的神，只能远远仰望。

第一次见他哭，尤东东就心疼。

那天那个落泪的井然，其实是没有情绪的，是身体为了保护意识做的强行发泄。像一台机器， 定期自我检修。

可是尤东东还是看到了那冷漠眼神下对活着的渴求。他就在今天，好像读懂了那个眼神。绝望，无家可归，封闭，用冷漠来假装自己满不在乎，其实比谁都想活下去，比谁都想被爱。

“接下来的日子，我陪着你。”尤东东给了井然一个拥抱，“他们或许一直是爱你的，只是不知道该怎么去爱你。就算他们都不爱你，接下去，有我呢。”

是啊，我还有你呀。

你是我生命中第一缕光，第一道色彩。过去所有的一切，在遇到你之后都不算什么了。

那些深夜里流过的眼泪，被副作用折磨的死去活来的时光，那些不愿意去回顾的记忆，突然间，都不是那么可怕了。

从前绝望中求生，现在希望中前行。

“东东，我爱你。”

20.

尤东东所有放在原先出租房的东西都被井然打包搬到了井然家里，冷清的豪宅堆满了大大小小的包裹与箱子，两个人整理了很久，尤东东介绍着自己行李里那些大大小小物品的历史和承载的回忆，井然仔细地听着，试图补全过去二十多年彼此缺席的人生。

储物间的钢琴被搬了出来放在的客厅，小提琴也被拿了出来。井然的奖杯被尤东东一个个摆放在了成品室，尤东东自己的衣服被挂进了井然的卧室的衣柜……

折腾来折腾去，这个家，从井然的家变成了井然和尤东东的家。

周末两天，在搬家与整理中度过。

周一上班的时候，井然难得地让张扬找来设计部所有人开了会。

他把尤东东把那份被乔治抄袭的设计原稿找出来了，尤东东拍过照存过档，然后他在尤东东的原稿基础上做了一些符合这次设计主题的改动，同之前已经完成的设计稿，一起在会议上展示—美其名曰项目中期阶段进度汇报。

他一边介绍着自己的设计，一边在内容中掺进对尤东东的夸赞。

“东东是我见过很有潜力的设计师。”

“虽然很多地方不够成熟，但是他的设计很有新意。”

“有几个作品是我在他基础上进行改进的。”

……

当展示到那张被抄袭作品的时候，井然特别强调了：“这张是东东挺久之前的作品了，他自己觉得不太好，但是我觉得他的设计方向没有问题，创意和想法非常好，现在这个最终定稿，是我和他共同完成的。”

底下的人看到和乔治那件已经出了成品的设计非常相似的设计稿时，叽叽喳喳顿时讨论了开来。

井然装作完全不知道地看着他们，问：“有什么问题吗？”

有位女同事回答了：“井设，你这个设计和乔治的那个好像啊，上周五尤东东还诬陷乔治抄了他的设计。”

“那是尤东东碰瓷我想邀功！”乔治尝试挽尊，并挑衅地对井然说，“井设，我成品都做出来了，要不然我拿来你看看？”

井然露出纯良无知的眼神：“上周五？哦，我有事出去了一趟，所以不知道公司发生了什么事。乔治要不你把你的成品拿过来吧，让我看一下？”

乔治去了成衣间，把那件衣服拿到了会议室。

下面的人更加议论纷纷，他们是见过乔治成品的，不过井然的设计确实比乔治的高出不少，很多细节做了很精细的变动，比乔治那件看起来更“贵”。

“是还挺像的哦。”井然打量完成品，转头问张扬，“乔治这个设计稿什么时候提交给你的？”

张扬回忆了一下：“你来公司上班第一天就要尤东东做你的助理，然后过了两天乔治给我的设计稿。”

“那不好意思了，东东第一天做我助理的时候就把这个设计给我看了。”他说谎了，抄袭在设计界其实很难去定责，更多时候是权大一级压死人。他不许尤东东在自己眼皮底下被人欺负，“东东这阵子都和我一块呢，也没时间去看乔治设计了什么，如果要借鉴学习，我觉得我应该是个比乔治更好的目标，是吧？”

乔治本身是捡到了尤东东的设计稿，不过仗着尤东东一个刚刚入公司的新人，也没和人展示过自己的设计，所以仗势欺人。可是现在井然发话了，他眼睛瞟向张扬。

张扬是不愿意得罪井然的，而且井然改进后比乔治的版本好了好了不少，设计师署名是井然X尤东东，也直接提高了这个设计的档次，所以他并没有给乔治任何回复。

井然看了一圈所有人的反应，露出轻蔑的笑。

“我也不想去怀疑乔治的人品，东东这阵子也一直跟着我，他是什么样的人我心里也有数，至于我自己，大家随意。可能刚好乔治和东东想到一块去了呢？如果撞了，也没事。谁的更好用谁的就是了。”井然假装着和善，朝着张扬说了句，“对吧，张总？”

看似和善实则算威胁。

“对对对。”张扬可不敢得罪这位大设计师。千辛万苦求来的财神爷。

一场闹剧收尾。

“你没必要为了我做这些事。”尤东东回到办公室第一句话。

“我管不了其他人，可是我见不得你被他们欺负。”井然站到尤东东面前，揉了揉他一头乱发。

下班前林洛霏来敲过井然的办公室的门，是来找尤东东的。

尤东东看向井然，井然点了点头，尤东东便和林洛霏去了公司的茶水间。

“上周的事我想跟你道歉，我误会你了。”林洛霏有点不好意思，“下班后方便吃个饭么？”


	4. 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.（四）

21.  
尤东东内心嗤笑，如果不是井然为自己出了头，可能他在这个公司就成了个彻头彻尾地品行不佳碰瓷犯了。那独得一份的完全信任，与眼前这位前女友屡次三番对自己的怀疑，让尤东东有些五味杂陈。在一起那么久了，却从来没有被全心全意信任过。  
“如果没有井然，反正你还是会觉得我人品有问题的。道歉我接受了，吃饭就算了。”尤东东说完就起身走了。  
爽么，打脸这些人。爽啊，那天林洛霏那番言论，把他的自尊扔在了地上，反复踩了几脚。所有人都可以不相信我，可是我和你在一起了那么久？为什么连你都不相信我？或者说你从来都没有相信过我？

回到办公室，井然也没有问他任何问题。他坐在自己的位置上想了想，问井然：“你就没啥想问我的？”  
“你想和我说的话你会自己说的，我不会逼你。”  
“你就没有怀疑过，我是骗你的吗？”  
“你说的话我都相信，你不会骗人的。”  
信任，这种虚无缥缈的东西，却是最最珍贵的。几年的相处，没有培养出的东西，却从一个拒绝和外界沟通交流的人身上得到，尤东东有时候觉得有点不可思议。  
“你真好。”尤东东对着井然傻愣愣地笑。

情欲来了开始是用手，再后来是用嘴。真刀真枪上场也得提前预备。  
买了一堆套子和润滑剂后好一阵子，双方做好了心理准备。  
井然很温柔，前戏和扩张都做的很到位，也悄摸摸地补了一些功课。

尤东东第一次，难免紧张，手指进入的时候不适感很强烈，强忍着难受后穴吃下了3根手指。  
他觉得差不多可以让井然进来了，可是将井然那异于常人的尺寸完全吃下去也是费了好大的力气。身体被人破开的异样和疼痛，一种奇怪的感觉。  
井然没着急着动，只是耐心地等待尤东东适应，放松。尤东东肌肉没那么紧张后才开始了缓慢而又小幅度地抽插，刚刚进入尤东东身体时的快感很强烈，未经性事的设计师被紧致的后穴包裹着刺激得倒吸了一口凉气，还好隔着避孕套，降低了一些敏感度让他不至于立刻泄了出来。适应了后穴的紧致后，缓慢的抽插对井然来说没有什么特别的感觉，但是他不舍得加大幅度，身下的那人刚刚适应了，小幅度的动作让他咬住了自己的下唇。  
“有感觉么，还是疼多一点？”井然动作很温柔语气也苏死个人。  
尤东东没感受到很不可忍受的疼痛，快感暂时是没多少的，身下的小穴才慢慢适应着那进入的异物。  
“不疼，你幅度可以大一点。”话没说完井然加大了幅度然后尤东东“嘶”地一声喊了句“疼”。井然停下了动作，凑上前去吻住了尤东东的唇，舌头搅动着以此让身下的人放松，尤东东被吻得发出喘息后纳奈不住呜呜地让井然动一下，井然才开始继续身下的进攻，幅度先是小小的，然后一点点地增加，再没出现刚刚操之过急让尤东东疼得叫出来的情况。

性器进攻幅度的增加，阴茎有一下没一下地磨着前列腺，尤东东渐渐生出了些许快感，被进入的甬道也开始适应了进进出出的异物，抽插变得畅通。肠道完全肏开后，井然的性器退到了穴口又重重地捅进尤东东的深处，皮肤碰撞随着进攻节奏“啪啪”作响。  
星星点点的快感累积着，尤东东伸手想去安抚自己的前端，井然抢先握住了他半软的阴茎，一边上下撸动一边顶撞着尤东东。  
尤东东在前后夹击的快感下先射出来的，高潮时后穴不自觉地夹紧和尤东东咬住嘴唇咽下呻吟的样子惹的井然使劲顶了几下也跟着射了出来。射完后井然退出了尤东东的身体，摘掉了套子，紧紧将刚刚被折腾了一番的人抱在怀里，交换了个意犹未尽的吻。

井然抱着尤东东进了浴室进行的清理，尤东东经历了一场性事后脸红的不行，羞的扭过头不去看井然，却不知道这在井然眼里俨然是另一种欲拒还迎。  
不过井然还是没有禽兽到再来一次，来日方长。

22.  
上班下班吃饭睡觉做爱。  
黏腻在一起的两人的日常。

井然母亲又来了几次，尤东东开始不知道的，不过每一次井然被叫出去回来后总是情绪低落，像只受了伤的猫。  
尤东东问了几次，井然绝口不提。

“有什么事一定要瞒着我吗？”尤东东也被井然的态度弄得很火大，“有什么事不能我们一起去面对的？”  
尤东东平时很温顺，这次发火像一只平时温顺的小奶狗突然嘲人狂吠。

井然内心在纠结，他不是圣母，不恨不代表着就想心里没有委屈。他委屈啊，亲生母亲少的可怜的联系，只是看中了他的骨髓。他想一走了之，又下不去狠心，毕竟一条人命。  
若不是有东东陪着，可能他已经疯掉了。每一次那个女人的电话，每一次交谈，都让情感与理智撕扯。

“所以她来找你就是让你去配型？”井然在数次追问下终于坦白，尤东东终于从他嘴里知晓了井然的母亲的所作所为，的确过分。  
“我想好了，就当是个陌生人需要我去配型吧。”井然思考了很久很久后最后做的决定，一走了之他是做不出来的，“反正就去验一下，也不一定能成功，如果配不上就和我无关了反正。”  
装作风轻云淡满不在乎，可是明明那颗心已经千疮百孔。  
“你昨天是不是在厕所里哭过？”昨天井然从外面回来后把自己锁在厕所了很久，尤东东没敢打扰他，就守着厕所外面等到他出来为止。

“不要什么事都藏在心里好吗？”尤东东靠在井然怀里，握住井然的手，亲了口手背，“我陪着你呢，不开心的，发病了都告诉我好吗？我很担心。”

井然不知道过去二十多年，自己是如何坚持下来的，想自杀的时候，不知道有什么值得留恋的，可是残存的那么点理智，每次都死死地将他拽回这个并不美好的人间。  
大概是埋没与记忆深处那模糊到无法拼凑的曾经被爱的感觉，所幸我遇见了你。  
怀里的尤东东，细胳膊细腿儿，明明比自己高可是缩成一团却感觉那么小只，让人想拥抱想亲吻想占有。手背上一个轻吻，勾起了井然的欲望，面对尤东东，他总是把持不太住。

井然脖子靠在尤东东肩颈，闻着怀中小东西的味道，干净的沐浴露的味道，特别好闻，井然忍不住开始用唇去触碰尤东东露出来的锁骨，一开始是亲，然后是舔，一路从锁骨吻到了脖子再是耳朵。  
尤东东其实怕痒，先前几次交欢中，第一次被井然从唇一路吻到肚脐，敏感得他肌肉僵直，差点想把井然踹下床。可是井然偏爱吻遍他全身，对腰腹处以及大腿内侧更是情有独钟，尤东东在强迫自己放松了一次又一次终于习惯了井然这种爱抚的方式。  
舌头的触感温润湿漉，含着耳垂并用舌尖反复地挑弄，原本抱着的腰的手伸到进了尤东东的衣服里，指尖拨弄揉搓着尤东东胸前两点凸起，而尤东东也在这般的逗弄下发出了几声没忍住的呻吟。怀中的小东西被井然翻了个面，跨坐在井然的身上，沙发不够大，却勉勉强强挤下了两个大男人。他们热衷于在任何角落做爱，开始是床上，再后来是浴室，书桌，衣帽架，厨房，客厅，餐桌……别墅里无一处没有他们欢爱的痕迹。  
尤东东伸手去解井然衬衫的扣子，一边解一边迫不及待地亲吻井然的唇，吮吸井然的舌头，直至喘不过气。他喜欢和井然接吻，躯体的亲密接触只是零距离，只有接吻和做爱的时候才是合二为一水乳交融，拥抱远远不够，想更进一步地占有。被解完扣子的衬衫没有被脱下，直接敞开露出了井然的胸膛，尤东东摸着井然的胸肌，手一路下滑直至裆部，那根老早顶着自己的胯的东西。尤东东解开那东西的束缚，释放了井然小兄弟的禁锢。  
尤东东从未想过自己会有想去为一个男人口交的念头，以前看过的日式小黄片中，女优将那些丑陋不堪的男根含在嘴中还装作津津有味的样子让他觉得十分的虚假，那东西确实又丑又有一股味道，但是现在尤东东满脑子都是想去亲它含它舔它的念头，然后他这么做了。  
井然没有反应过来，尤东东就含住了他的阴茎。身下的人显然没有任何经验，小心地含着井然的东西，缓缓吞吐生怕牙齿磕到使井然不舒服。尤东东的嘴很小，嘴唇很红很润，那张饱满而鲜红的小嘴吞吐着自己的小兄弟，那个画面感非常的具有冲击力，井然想让尤东东停下，但是尤东东努力地将那东西含的更深，一双湿漉漉却发红的眸子看着自己眼里却满是欢喜。  
井然强行将自己的阴茎抽出，一把拉过尤东东开始接吻。  
“井然你别动，我自己来。”尤东东按住了井然，拿出抽屉里的润滑油，挤了满满一手往自己已经被扒光的下体送。他用手指给自己扩张，平时都是井然完成的，颇有些不熟练。尤东东草草扩张了自己的后穴，黏糊糊的手指套弄起了井然的阴茎，将手上多余的润滑油抹了上去，扶着那东西对准了自己的后穴。  
尤东东怕疼，所以井然每一次坐的时候都极尽温柔，前戏扩张进入抽插每一步都不愿意尤东东感觉到疼，尤东东被惯久了也摸不准分寸，一坐到底，疼得五脏六腑像是搅合在一起。  
“疼就不要勉强。”井然那东西卡在尤东东体内，力的作用是相互的，井然被夹的也有些痛。尤东东不认输，忍着疼痛将跪坐的两腿分得更开忍着疼痛开始上下晃动。熬过了起初的那阵子后穴尝到了些许快感也渐渐松软下来，井然双手握着尤东东纤弱的腰肢体，紧致的小穴死死咬住阴茎，在润滑剂的作用下，又暖又滑又紧。尤东东自己动了几分钟，无奈一身也没几两肉，手脚踝更是脆弱得好像一碰就折，失了力气趴倒进井然的胸膛，双手抱着井然的脖子。  
“没力气了吧？”井然爱死这小东西床上的反应了，尤东东红着脸，小声地“嗯”了一下。  
井然开始顶弄身上那人，将人肏弄的“咿咿呀呀”的。  
“喜欢就叫出来。”  
“不要。”  
“不要么？”井然加大了幅度和频率，阴茎在尤东东体内胀大了也硬了几分，让尤东东不禁“呜”出了声。  
交合出稠湿得能拉出丝来，一下下撞击让尤东东坐在井然身上颠簸。抽送的性器一下下磨着前列腺，舒爽得让尤东东放弃了抵抗，他的叫声很诱人，情到浓时面色潮红紧闭双眼，想咽下的呻吟声冲破名为理智的束缚，索性也就放开了。  
“井然，我爱你。”  
“东东，我也爱你。”


	5. 【井然X尤东东】You are my sunshine.（五）

23.

井然联系了白亚茹，答应了抽个时间去医院配型。尤东东强烈要求随行，井然拗不过，还是同意了。  
尤东东并没有考虑其他因素，也知道井然能面对这些，但不愿意他就这样一个人去面对，至少要陪着他，无论发生什么。  
结果就是除了做了检查外，井然顺便跟亲妈出了个柜。时间点不够郑重，却也算讨巧。毕竟她一门心思只扑在小儿子的命上，而井然喜欢男人还是女人，于各个方面都不需要她来“决定”。  
检查完，井然拉住了尤东东的手，打了个招呼就走了，反倒是尤东东还一步三回头的连连和白阿姨告别。

离开白亚茹视线的尤东东松了口气。  
“为啥不说我是你朋友？”  
“没啥好藏着掖着的，也没什么不可见人的。不过这样确实不太正式，下次见你爸妈的时候一定三媒六聘上门拜访。”  
“瞎说啥呢，三媒六聘，我还八抬大轿去你家娶你呢！”  
井然把尤东东抵在墙壁，一只手撑着墙壁：“你确定吗，你，娶，我？”  
“你嫁吗？你嫁我就娶！”  
井然的嘴唇堵住了尤东东的嘴，没伸舌头也没有纠缠许久，只是一个轻轻的触碰。  
尤东东的脸一下红了起来，被井然牵着走的时候还小声嘟囔着“臭流氓，就知道欺负我”。

下一季度的服装设计的工作转眼进入尾声，两个人疯狂在办公室加班，改稿。  
井然想到工作结束自己又进入到了休假期，而东东呢。  
“项目结束后，你还继续留在这吗？”井然试探地问。  
“没想过，我来这上班其实一开始是……”尤东东突然反应过来，自己好像要祸从口出了，手指并拢盖住了自己的嘴，一副心虚地看向井然。  
井然看着他一系列的小动作，嘴角不自己地上扬。  
“为了什么，继续说啊。”  
“为了一些~私人~原因。不过现在已经没有这码事了，但是我还是挺喜欢这份工作的，也学到了很多。”  
“哦~是在这家公司学到了很多，还是从我身上学到了很多。”  
“公司呢，别耍流氓。”尤东东在公司还是有些放不开，不像井然完全不在乎他人的目光。  
井然从背后将尤东东抱入怀里，靠在他的肩头。  
“工作结束了，如果我母亲那边的事情也搞定了，我想你陪我去意大利，好吗？”  
“去意大利干什么？”  
“我想去散散心，顺便和你一起出去玩玩。”井然用鼻尖摩挲着尤东东的耳朵，“我最近压力有点大，结束后可能要去复诊。”  
井然到底是个抑郁症患者，自从尤东东和井然在一起后，他查了一堆资料，毕竟很多人因为这个病自杀了，他不想“守寡”。  
药物配合心理治疗，痊愈后需要至少服用一年的药物巩固以防复发。抑郁症的复发性很强，如果可以，最好是脱离那些让自己抑郁的环境，事物，与人。  
“我会陪着你的，无论去哪里。”

24.  
张扬公司所有的工作，收完了尾，井然这个外派的临时设计师，就正式“竣工”了，而尤东东也向张扬递上了辞呈。  
张扬作为他的好友，也询问过他与井然的情况，尤东东和林洛霏是彻底结束了，确实也没必要再继续留在自己公司了，张扬也算干脆地批了尤东东的离职申请，放这对小情侣远走高飞。  
之后的时日，就是在家里等白亚茹的通知。

匹配失败了，白亚茹打电话过来的时候，颇有点心如死灰的意味，井然在这方面向来温柔，否则也不会将自己熬出抑郁症，也不愿意用“恨意”发泄自己的情绪。  
“您注意身体，别自己先跨了，现在还没到最后，不是还在全国范围的数据库里匹配吗？说不定过一阵子就配上了。”  
挂完电话，尤东东算是松了口气。没配上对于白亚茹和她那个儿子来说是噩耗，但站在尤东东的角度上，井然自己都还是个病人，这要对待他，太残忍了。  
当然这事一解决，尤东东就催着井然去看心理医生，之前因为白亚茹的事耽搁了，没有什么比井然的健康更重要了。

复诊的结果还算不错，医生建议至少再继续吃一年的药，且保持良好的心态。而复诊完没两天，井然就带着尤东东去了意大利。  
井然在意大利有套房子，空着有段时间了，两人一回去大扫除了好一会才把房子清理干净。而井然原本是独居的，所以家里的东西很不齐全。两人整理完房子就开始了置办生活用品的进程，颇有点老夫老妻的感觉。  
重新吃药的井然头一周跟丢了魂一样，尤东东半步都不敢离开他，出门买个菜都把人牵在身边，活像个带着黏人的大狗狗。  
过完头一周，井然便开始正常了，两人也有时间与精力去做些别的事情。  
井然带着尤东东先把意大利走了个遍。  
佛罗伦萨的百花大教堂与乌菲兹美术馆，罗马的许愿池与斗兽场，威尼斯的布拉诺岛与叹息桥，以及时尚之都米兰的潮流与文艺范。  
作为文艺复兴的发源地，也同样是一个艺术之都，对于每一个学艺术的人来说，都有着不可抗拒的吸引力。  
同样意大利也极富浪漫气息，适合谈情说爱与甜甜蜜蜜。  
他们有时候随便找个长椅，给对方画肖像。  
他们会手牵着手，漫步在河畔河边散步。  
他们会时不时来场旅行，去哪都好，只要有彼此的陪伴就行。

当然也不能一心只有游玩，渡过头两周药物适应期其实井然就可以正常工作了，虽然偶尔会副作用上身，但都在可控范围，毕竟他现在有了东东。  
他挑了家设计公司，尤东东则作为他的助理入了职。  
虽然他想“养”着东东，但这样不公平，东东也不会愿意的。井然又离不开东东，所以最好的办法就是两个人一起工作，又能赚钱又能教东东知识。而且设计师的时间也相对自由，空了可以想去哪里玩去哪里玩。  
尤东东也挺喜欢这样的日子的，即可以学到东西，又可以照顾井然，而且异国他乡的，没有流言蜚语，也没有人会对他们俩指手画脚。

唯一不好一点，井然吃的那药，有一个副作用是专门拿来治疗“早泄”的。  
井然本来那方面就挺持久的，吃药之后敏感度下降，所以两个人做爱的时长与激烈程度都翻了倍。原先还是差不多一起泄出来，现在是东东先射个一两次的井然才能舒服到，有时候一次不满足，再来一发可能天就要亮了。  
不过时间久了久了，东东也习惯了这种节奏，毕竟使劲打桩的又不是自个，没有耕坏的地只有累坏的牛，尤东东开始受不了高潮之后还被人顶弄的刺激，但被人按着强行摩擦阈值也一点点提升，干性高潮什么也不是什么稀罕事。  
有时候尤东东会想，自己的身子被井然弄的这么“淫荡”，可能这辈子都没办法对着女人硬起来了。如果他们俩掰了，怕是换多少对象，性生活都不可能和谐了。他被井然伺候得太舒服了，每一次井然射的时候总会堵住他的嘴唇，将舌头伸进来，上面在纠缠，下面也在纠缠。事后井然一定会抱着东东，抱得紧紧得不放手，一口一个“东东我爱你。”

25.  
一年时间过的也算快，井然的状态越来越正常，咨询完医生后彻底断了药。尤东东想家了，意大利再好也是异国他乡，终归是在自己的家里舒服。  
而这次回来他们还有很重要的事情我做，家人那边，无论如何也得给他们一个交代。  
井然那边还算轻松，井然很早前就和家里说了谈了个男朋友，虽然他爸气得咬牙切齿但拿自小独立的井然一点办法也没有。这次回来，亲爹那边也松了口，让他带着男朋友回家聚聚。  
老尤家则是完完全全翻了天，尤东东先打了个电话给父母，让他们做好了心理建设。直接带入回去尤东东害怕他爹直接把井然打出去。  
但最终父母还是松了口，让尤东东把人带回去见见。  
那顿饭吃的很是尴尬，尤东东他父亲把尤东东单独支开和井然说了一会的话，也不知道井然说了什么倒是把尤东东家长给劝服了。

尤东东问井然是怎么搞定自己父亲的，井然则是说：“伯父也希望你过的开心，你过的幸福在他心里最重要。我说如果你哪天想离开我了我绝对不会纠缠你，但是我们俩在一起会不会幸福，分开了会不会幸福，都不是谁能说了算的。我只能保证，我们在一起一天，我就对你好一天，如果我们在一起一辈子，我就对你好一辈子。”  
“井然，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
